1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an interactive display system, and more particularly to an integrated interactive display system including a mirror embedded with a display unit, which can reflect image of an object directly and display enlarged or shrunk images of an object simultaneously.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development of high technology, imaging devices have been becoming a common product in daily life. Users may read information via display systems and further choose specific information by a control device such as touch pannels on the display systems. The display system can be implemented and embedded in a mirror for providing information. If the display system is not activated, the top surface of the display can be used just as a part of the mirror for reflecting the object in front of the mirror.
Refer to FIG. 1A, which shows a conventional mirror display system including a mirror embedded with a display device. The mirror display system 100 includes a mirror body 110, a support 120 for supporting rotational movement of the mirror body 110, and a display device 130 embedded in the mirror body 110 for displaying information by a video program. In the mirror display system 100, the video program is continuously displayed in the display device 130 for advertisement. As disclosed in US Patent Application No. 2002/0196333A1, which is entitled “Mirror and image display system”, discloses a vanity console including a mirror, an image display and a touch screen positioned on the mirror for the use of the image display. The related arts about a display built in a mirror can be found in the US Patent Publication No. 2006/0164725 proposed by Koninklijke Philips Electronics N.V., entitled “Mirror with built in display”, or in the US Patent Publication No. 2006/0185278 proposed by Koninklijke Philips Electronics N.V., also entitled “Mirror with built in display”, all disclosures are incorporated herein for reference herewith.
Another mirror display system including a mirror embedded with a display device can be also applied to car industries, which is adpative to be an interior rearview mirror. As shown in FIG. 1B, the mirror display system 150 includes a rearview mirror body 160 embedded with a display device 170. The display device 170 can show the rearview of the vehicle to the driver by using image capture devices disposed on the rear of the vehicle.
Another mirror display system including a mirror embedded with a display device and an radio frequency identification (RFID) is shown in FIG. 2, developed by a Japanese company, Hitachi Inc. The mirror display system 200 includes a mirror 210 or 220, an LCD projection 230 or 240, and an RFID receiver (not shown). When a customer wearing or bringing a product stands near the mirror display system 200, the mirror display system 200 will automatically display corresponding digital contents based on the identities from the RFIDs of the product. For example, as shown in FIG. 2, when the customer chooses a suit of clothes to try on, the mirror display system 200 will show the customer wearing the suit of the clothes in the mirror 210 or 220 and the corresponding information about the suit of the closes or other options for the customer simultaneously. The mirror display system 200 can be used in shops and stores.
Most of the mirror display systems are developed for commercial purposes or for advertisement, however, the mirror display systems disclosed in the prior art do not focus on improving the convenience of users. For example, it is often inconvenient for a person to use the mirror disposed away from him because of a wash-basin located in front of the mirror. Especially when the person is short-sighted and putting on make-up or washing face without wearing glasses, it is difficult for him to see a clear image displayed in the mirror because the mirror is located in a distance away from him.